D A I S Y
by nacchan-eikkun
Summary: Dibalik sisi buruk yang dimiliki Lovino, Antonio sadar, bahwa anak itu memiliki sisi yang manis—yang semua orang tidak akan dan tidak pernah tahu. Tetapi, mereka harus berpisah karena sebuah pertanyaan yang diucapkan Antonio... Spain-Romano


**D A I S Y**

**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya-**_**sensei**_

**Author : Nacchan (Hime Natsumi)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Don't like? Don't read! Warning, Yaoi. LIME inside, (maybe) OOC**

**Pair : Spain-Romano**

_Summary_ : Sejak kecil, Lovino adalah anak yang hidup dibawah asuhan Antonio. Semua tahu, bahwa dimana ada South Italy (Romano) disana ada Spain. Mereka tidak terpisahkan, lebih tepatnya, Antonio yang tidak mau menjauh dari Lovino (itu karena Antonio tahu, dimana ada Lovino, disana pasti akan ada masalah). Sejak kecil pula, Lovino selalu menyusahkan Antonio. Lovino sangat nakal, menyebalkan, dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Antonio-lah yang selalu melayani Lovino kecil dengan sabar, padahal Lovino adalah pelayan Antonio. Tetapi, dibalik sisi buruk yang dimiliki Lovino, Antonio sadar, bahwa anak itu memiliki sisi yang manis—yang semua orang tidak akan dan tidak pernah tahu. Tetapi, mereka harus berpisah karena sebuah pertanyaan yang diucapkan Antonio...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Siang itu, matahari benar-benar menyinari seluruh bagian Spain dengan cerah. Hari itu benar-benar adalah hari yang tepat untuk menjemur cucian. Antonio bangun dari _siesta_-nya ketika sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat mengenai wajahnya, sehingga membuatnya cukup berkeringat. Ia menoleh sejenak, dilihatnya sesosok tubuh mungil yang terbaring di sebelahnya dengan dengkuran halus. Wajahnya yang sedang terlelap mencerminkan kemurnian, dan kepolosan seorang anak kecil, sama sekali berbeda dengan sikap aslinya yang merepotkan.

Antonio tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut coklat muda milik anak itu. Jika Antonio melakukan hal itu pada saat anak itu tidak terlelap—seperti sekarang—pastilah anak itu akan berteriak '_chigi_!' kepadanya dengan wajah memerah yang sangat disukai Antonio. Antonio tidak benci dengan segala kelakuan yang telah diperbuat oleh anak itu, entah mengapa, Antonio selalu merasa bahwa anak kecil ini memiliki rasa 'kesepian' yang cukup dalam sehingga membuatnya menjadi nakal untuk mencari perhatian. Hal itu hanya disadari oleh Antonio yang peka—peka karena ia telah hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama bersama anak yang disayanginya ini.

"Lovi~ bangun, kalau tidak aku akan melakukan 'sesuatu' kepadamu."

Antonio membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Lovino yang membuatnya langsung melompat. Wajah mungil Lovino memerah, semerah buah kesukaan mereka—tomat—dan itu langsung membuat Antonio tertawa. Lovino yang merasa tersinggung, membentak Antonio dengan teriakan khasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _tomato bastard_?"

Lovino melemparkan bantal-bantal ke tubuh Antonio. Antonio hanya mampu menangkis serangan bantal itu satu per satu. Ini sudah biasa dilakukan oleh Antonio—membangunkan si mungil Lovino dari tidurnya dengan caranya yang mesum, apa pun itu—dan Lovino sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya berhenti (baca : memaksanya untuk berhenti) dengan cara yang tidak sopan (baca : kasar). Tentu saja, meski pun disuruh berhenti berapa kali pun, itu percuma, karena Antonio tidak akan pernah berhenti melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku, _mi tomatito_, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu dari _siesta_. Matahari hari ini bersinar cerah, bagaimana kalau kita menjemur pakaian?"

Antonio tersenyum manis ketika mengatakan hal itu, lain dengan Lovino yang cemberut berat.

"Che! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Lovino menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, dengan wajah yang masih saja cemberut.

"Iya... iya... maafkan aku, _mi tomato_." Antonio langsung nyengir. Lovino makin cemberut.

"SEBUTAN ITU JUGA, _TOMATO BASTARD_!" bentak Lovino galak.

Antonio melompat dari atas ranjang dan langsung kabur keluar ruangan untuk menghindari lemparan bantal dari Lovino yang sudah nampak murka tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>Miiiing<em>~ _miiiingg_~

Suara cicada—serangga yang hidup hanya pada musim panas—menghiasi siang hari itu. Antonio tampak membuka sebuah pintu menuju sebuah _patio_—yang terletak di belakang rumahnya yang memang dikhususkan sebagai tempat untuk menjemur pakaian—sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang cucian yang cukup besar. Di belakangnya, nampak Lovino mengikuti dengan sebuah tomat besar di genggaman tangannya—ia sedang asyik mengunyah tomat tersebut—tanpa memperdulikan Antonio yang kelelahan menenteng keranjang cucian yang berat tersebut. Itu semua dilakukan oleh Lovino karena ia masih ngambek pada Antonio yang membangunkannya dari _siesta_ dengan cara mesumnya itu.

"Lovii~~ ayolah, jangan ngambek lagi, untuk sementara (baca : untuk satu jam ini saja) aku akan berhenti memanggilmu _mi tomatito_." nada suara memohon. Lovino tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau bohong!" kata Lovino tidak jelas dibalik tomat besar yang menyumpal mulut mungilnya itu.

Antonio menaikkan tangannya dan membentuk tanda '_peace_' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Aku berjanji. Janji orang Spain sejati—"

Lovino berhenti mengunyah tomatnya sejenak, pura-pura berpikir. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja!" katanya—tetap dengan nada suara yang ketus.

Wajah Antonio langsung berseri mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Lovino itu. "_Gracias_, _mi amore_!"

Wajah Lovino kecil otomatis memerah lagi.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, _CHIGI_!" Lovino langsung melempar tomat yang dimakannya ke arah Antonio. Namun, tomat itu tidak mengenai Antonio karena Antonio sudah melompat menghindar duluan.

Antonio tertawa-tawa senang karena telah berhasil menggoda bocah kecil kesayangannya itu. Kemudian, ia mengangkat lagi keranjang cucian berat itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Lovino tetap saja mengekor Antonio—dengan wajah cemberut.

Tali-tali untuk menjemur pakaian melintang di hadapan Antonio. Antonio langsung mengambil _bed sheet_ putih dan menyampirkannya di tali itu. Lovino hanya menatap keranjang cucian, dan mengambil salah satu _bed sheet_ yang akan dijemur. Tali jemuran itu terlihat begitu tinggi untuk Lovino yang mungil. Lovino memikirkan cara cerdas, bagaimana agar ia bisa menjemur _bed sheet_ tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Lovino akhirnya menemukan ide brilian. Caranya? Lempar!

Lovino mempraktekkan ide briliannya itu. Dilemparnya _bed sheet_ ke arah tali jemuran. Namun, ide briliannya itu gagal total dan malah membuat _bed sheet_ itu jatuh ke arahnya dan menutupi tubuh mungil Lovino. Kelopak bunga-bunga _daisy_ yang saat itu bermekaran di halaman belakang rumah mereka, ikut berterbangan saat badan mungil Lovino mendarat tepat di atas serumpunan bunga yang tumbuh liar tersebut.

"Haha." Antonio yang sedang menjemur salah satu pakaian Lovino jadi tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Lovino.

Lovino berusaha bangkit dan menyingkirkan _bed sheet_ tersebut. Tapi, _bed sheet_ itu malah menutupi sebagian tubuh dan kepalanya. Kelopak bunga-bunga _daisy_ jatuh dan menghiasi rambut Lovino yang tidak tertutupi oleh _bed sheet_. Antonio tercengang melihat penampilan Lovino saat itu. Mungkin ia hanya punya satu kata untuk menggambarkan Lovino saat itu.

_Manis_.

"Oww..." keluh Lovino.

Antonio menghampiri dan membantu Lovino untuk berdiri.

"Wow, Lovi—kau terlihat seperti... pengantin." kata Antonio sambil mengamati Lovino yang mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit.

"¡_que lindo_! Saat kau tumbuh besar nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku, Lovi?" Antonio langsung memeluk tubuh Lovino ketika selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Darah langsung naik ke pipi Lovino yang membuat kedua pipinya memerah.

"U... uh... _CHI_... _CHIGI_!" teriak Lovino.

Siang itu mungkin menjadi siang yang sangat tidak terlupakan untuk Lovino.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Lovino's POV**

_Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, semenjak hari itu._

_Pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Antonio—saat ia memelukku erat—membekas sangat dalam di hatiku, tidak akan pernah kulupakan._

_ Aku yang masih kecil bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pertanyaan yang diucapkannya saat itu adalah sebuah lelucon, atau bahkan hanya sekedar godaan yang sering dilontarkannya kepadaku._

_ Pertanyaan yang diucapkannya pada saat itu membuatku sangat bahagia._

_ Saat itu adalah saat pertama kalinya aku merasakan dibutuhkan._

_ Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibutuhkan, tidak..._

_ Kakek Roma sangat menyayangi Feliciano, melebihi aku. Itu karena Feliciano lahir dengan bakat seni yang diturunkan oleh kakek Roma._

_ Sedangkan aku? Tidak..._

_ Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Aku hanya lahir sebagai kakak kembar Feliciano._

_ Feliciano adalah anak yang lahir dengan keberuntungan, sedangkan aku... aku adalah anak yang beruntung karena telah dilahirkan._

_ Feliciano selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang diperebutkan, sedangkan aku?_

_ Tidak._

_ Terkadang, aku merasa menyesal. Kenapa aku terlahir ke dunia tanpa bakat apa pun? Kenapa aku tidak pernah diperebutkan, seperti Feliciano? Kenapa aku dan Feliciano terlahir sebagai saudara kembar? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang membutuhkanku?_

_ Aku sempat berpikir untuk membenci Feliciano. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci adikku sendiri._

_ Pertanyaan yang diucapkan Antonio saat itu, membuat seluruh duniaku berubah._

_ Setiap saat pakaianku tidak muat lagi untuk ukuran badanku..._

_ Setiap saat tinggi badanku bertambah..._

_ Aku percaya secara naif..._

_ Seberapa banyak tahun yang kulalui... seberapa banyak dekade yang kuarungi... seberapa banyak waktu yang telah terlewati..._

_ Apa yang akan kau pikirkan saat kau telah mengetahui isi hatiku?_

_ Sebab, aku akan selalu menunggu._

_ Hari dimana kau akan bertanya lagi, tentang hal yang sama kepadaku._

_ Karena, pada saat itu, aku pasti akan bisa menjawab 'ya.'._

Aku merobek lembaran kalender untuk menunjukkan bahwa sebulan telah berlalu. Aku yang semulanya kecil, saat ini sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa, seiring banyak sekali waktu dan dekade yang berjalan mengikutiku. Aku meremas lembaran kalender tersebut dan melemparkannya ke bak sampah yang ada di dekatku. Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju kamar Antonio.

_Berapa banyakkah hari yang telah kusia-siakan, mengira bahwa lelucon yang dikatakannya itu sebagai seuntai pertanyaan yang serius?_

_ Dan bodohnya lagi, aku sempat berpikir bahwa Antonio mencintaiku, padahal aku belum mengetahui perasaannya secara pasti._

_ Aku bahkan percaya, bahwa ia pasti mencintaiku._

_ Sebab..._

_ Selama bertahun-tahun berlalu, Antonio akan selalu melindungiku, meski pun dalam keadaan terluka parah sekali pun._

_ Tetapi, di dunia ini ada bermacam-macam tipe mencintai, bukan hanya secara platonik._

_ Egoiskah aku berharap bahwa perasaan Antonio bukanlah cinta yang platonik?_

_ Aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya—cinta yang platonik—seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyadarinya._

_ Hatiku membeku, aku merasa kedinginan. Kupikir aku kehilangan seluruh darah yang mengalir di tubuhku._

_ Pertanyaan Antonio saat itu, kali ini, menggoreskan sebuah luka di hatiku._

'_Tok_... _tok_...'

Kuketuk pintu kamar berwarna coklat ebony itu pelan. Wajah Antonio tampak cerah ketika membuka pintu dan menyadari bahwa yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah aku.

"Sí?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Feliciano dan kembali ke Italy." kataku berusaha untuk tenang.

Antonio tercekat sebentar, tidak ada jawaban keluar dari bibirnya untuk sesaat.

_Kupikir ia akan marah ketika aku mengutarakan hal itu..._

"Aku... mengerti..." jawabnya, dengan senyuman yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Sebuah senyuman sedih yang dihadiahkannya kepadaku.

"Kuharap kau dan Feliciano tetap akur." lanjut Antonio lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk kepalaku. Hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunduk.

_Karena itu bukan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar..._

_ Aku ingin kau lebih posesif ketika menanggapi kata-kataku tadi._

_ Aku mencintaimu Antonio... aku sangat mencintaimu dan bahkan aku tak mengerti mengapa. Aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti dari kata 'cinta'..._

**End of Lovino's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Hey it<em>'_s me_, Nacchan.  
>Kali ini, Nacchan buat fic tentang Spain dan Romano, dan <em>by the way<em>, Nacchan sangat suka pasangan ini di Hetalia Axis Power.  
>Dan kali ini... <em>rate<em> T! _Well_, melihat fic-fic yang Nacchan buat sebelumnya, ini adalah sebuah kemunduran.  
>*nyengir*<strong><br>**_Well then_, tolong jangan sungkan, jangan merasa ragu buat ninggalin_** review **_yang sangat membantu untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya.  
><em>Domo arigatou<em>, sampai jumpa


End file.
